reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animeman7890
The Free Red Dead Redemption Myths and Mavericks Bonus Pack DLC Is Coming in September Posted Yesterday at 2:47pm | Author: R* Q | Filed Under: Games As previously announced, we've got a special and completely free bonus pack of Red Dead Redemption DLC coming as a show of appreciation for the awesome long-term support for the game's multiplayer modes since its release in 2010. Today we can confirm the title for you: the Myths and Mavericks Bonus Pack will feature new fan-favorite multiplayer characters by popular demand (including a certain grizzled ol' gunslinger as pictured above) as well as new multiplayer locations for players of Deathmatch, Grab the Bag, Gang matches and other popular online modes to get busy in. We expect the pack to be finished and available for download on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network in September. Oh, also, yes – for those who are asking about a return to the original Undead Overrun multiplayer mode settings – we are planning to release a title update in the lead up to the new free DLC pack which will address that. DennisWilles 15:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Animeman7890 06:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) but it's a long time till september. what does "original undead overrun" mean? DennisWilles 17:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it is the time before they made the patch that made Blackwater have landmines and the Spitters have cannonball attacks after time ran out Animeman7890 02:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) that would be awesome, finally a real undead overrun. i hope new locations will include el presidio in landgrab DennisWilles 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) that would be sweet Animeman7890 01:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) are you online today? DennisWilles 16:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Bites we couldnt get that trophy Animeman7890 00:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know, finding people for poker is easy now but getting the trophy is another world. i hope the new dlc trophies ain't that hard to do. DennisWilles 09:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) you know there is already like 100 different trophies in that game? Animeman7890 02:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) i know, but every dlc they released had trophies, even the free dlc's. they should give us some more gold trophies, i mean pokerace as a silvertrophy is ridiculous DennisWilles 10:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) well for right now i am trying to get the platnium trophy for Prototype. Been holding off that one for way too long. Just need to find all the land marks and get gold and platnium ranking in the side missions. Animeman7890 02:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) GAAA these landmarks are a pain to find. there are 200 of them and there is no way to locate them beyond what you can see, and some of these landmarks are tucked away in a corner. How i wish Alex had Cole's sonar ability Animeman7890 00:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry i had no internet for 2 days. i have never played prototype, but it doesn't look as good as infamous to me DennisWilles 14:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually both of those games are pretty tied, if only the side missions for Prototype werent so dull it probably would be my favorite. I mean you can do practically anything, you can throw a tank you destroyed at a helicoptor, the armies they send after you are pretty much flies to you, and the story is really nice. so want to get 2. Animeman7890 00:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) it really sucks if you have nothing to play..i did some gang matches in RDR but except for my golden guns it wasn't that tempting..aw, i remember when we did them all, that took a lot of time. especially the explosive rifle and the tomahawk. and the trickshots with the shotguns, that was great. did you know that the cattleman revolver is the most accurate gun? DennisWilles 19:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah i remember, that was so long but just to get those guns of ours golden was well worth it. Though do kind of wish the golden guns came with either better accuracy, rate of fire, or damage behind them rather than just a cosmetic aspect. Must admit i did not know that about that gun, now if we could only get it golden!!! Animeman7890 00:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i already requested rockstar in a ticket to add the golden version of this gun in the next dlc, who knows, maybe it'll work. they did not answer me yet. i know, it would be great if the golden guns had more damage or that kind of thing, especially due to the fact that getting them in a normal gang match is very hard. the reason is obvious though: if you can do 100 headshots with a gun, you don't need more power. DennisWilles 10:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention with a shot gun. Werent we like 3 feet from each other and still wouldnt kill each other with a head shot? Animeman7890 00:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) yeah, especially with the sawed-off one. i don't think someone could get that gun golden without any help. I remember the shotgun trickshot, you're still in the lead with 40 or 50 yards DennisWilles 09:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes that was a beautiful shot, but you still have the record for sniper rifle for 300 Animeman7890 00:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 324 precisely. and you still have your secret spot in tesoru azul. i've got some people for kingpin now, the date isn't clear yet but it'll most likely be before the weekend.. DennisWilles 12:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) CRUUUUUD. i will be in Arizona this weekend. Will be celibrating my Grandma's 90th bday. Animeman7890 00:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) geez, that was obvious. you're not online during the week, right? DennisWilles 10:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) sadly no :( Animeman7890 04:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) looks like we have to do it the weekend after next, but I won't be online on sundays, thus we have to do it saturday or friday. DennisWilles 11:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) and then finally FINALLY have that trophy. Maybe finally get all 100% of the trophies Animeman7890 03:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) but you still have to do pokerace and i still need to do 100% in undead nightmare.. i actually think pokerace is the most annoying, when we played rdr no one, seriously no one played poker. we needed like 30 minutes to get a third player. what was the longest period of time you needed to complete a game? mine was 6 years. DennisWilles 18:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) some i havent finished yet, i dont know if i will ever complete Prototype. Animeman7890 00:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i hate it that developers put trophies in a game, which are almost impossible to achieve.. oh btw, we still have to do that thing in free roam: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrdsJvSVpaQ DennisWilles 11:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well im in Az, seeing people i havent seen for years That glitch has actually happened to me before Animeman7890 21:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) lol i actually thought arizona would be somewhere at the east coast, but it's only a short hop from california. something special/famous in arizona everybody should know? DennisWilles 12:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) not to my knowledge, just here for my beloved Gma's bday. Animeman7890 15:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) 90 years is quite a lot, my grandma is reaching 80 this year. i hope you have fun there, enjoy the time. DennisWilles 21:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks will be back later today. how did your weekend go Animeman7890 15:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) since this was the last weekend of my vacation, well special. dammit, if you would be online right now, we could do the stupid kingpin trophy.. anyway, i won't do it without you, that would ruin it. DennisWilles 17:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I expect to be on this weekened, we are gonna get that trophy Animeman7890 04:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) here's the problem: i've got most of them in my friendlist but not all of them, we should be 6-7 people. if you could give me a precise time, i might find more guys. DennisWilles 09:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) At this time, our usual time saturday Animeman7890 22:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) i'll see what i can do. do you have anybody on your list who is (still) playing rdr? DennisWilles 14:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) maybe but no promises Animeman7890 15:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) We still have random people in the free roam, they might help us too. next step is pokerace.. DennisWilles 18:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! and then... THE WORLD!!! Animeman7890 05:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i guess conquering the world is easier than getting these trophies. this site is getting a bit confusing, we should delete a few passages. DennisWilles 12:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i should, i just keep forgetting Animeman7890 00:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) i hope kingpin is gonna work tomorrow, just 1 person answered me yet, the others didn't. Do we have to be in a public free roam? DennisWilles 04:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No we just need to be in a free roam where we can kill each other Animeman7890 04:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) you're gonna love that message: 4 people told me that they need kingpin as well and guess what, they have time tomorrow! :) DennisWilles 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! Will be on at 10am Animeman7890 05:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i told them we start at 11 am, most or all of them need the trophy as well, it could take 2 hours or more. DennisWilles 08:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) finally!! we did a great job today and don't worry about pokerace, we'll get that stubborn jerk one day. you know, we know each other for half a year now and i don't know anything about you. what's your name? DennisWilles 20:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes one down and only one last trophy to go. If you ever get Bioshock 2 i will help out, but the teams are completely random. my name's Robert Animeman7890 02:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I actually ordered Bioshock together with inFamous 2 but that retard shop gave me the xbox version instead the ps3 one. i wanted to swap it with the ps3 one but the shop closed in the meantime.. are you planning to get skyrim? DennisWilles 10:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) skyrim? Animeman7890 01:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) the elder scrolls 5: skyrim, probably the..it's just indecribable, you should watch the trailer. DennisWilles 13:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) if its an RPG probably not, after playing Oblivion i cant help but find those games beyond incredibly boring Animeman7890 00:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) have you never played pokemon red and blue? DennisWilles 13:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have played all but Black and White, still not sure if i will get that Animeman7890 00:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure if it was the same in the US, but when I was young everybody in school played the old editions. Months ago my whole..well, we have a different education system, I don't know how to explain it. Let's call it college..my whole college class started playing pokemon red/blue on the old gameboy again, and it was great! Don't get black and white, the new pokemon look ridiculous. DennisWilles 12:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) True but i heard the completely reworked the way one battles in the game now to even make senior and skilled PKMN trainers have a difficult time. Animeman7890 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Also besides Poker Ace, what other trophy do you need? Animeman7890 02:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry hadn't time to answer you yet. first thing: are you online today? the onlys trophies I need are single player undead nightmare trophies. 14:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) use this website, it comes with all the ways to help getting the trophies Animeman7890 00:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) it's not that I don't know how to get them, I'm just too lazy to play undead nightmare again. 09:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) thats why i did it the first time through Animeman7890 01:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) by the way, i won't be here the whole next week, you have to play the dlc on your own first. 12:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) K cant wait to see what is there Animeman7890 00:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh you are gonna love this. InFamous 2 has a DLC called Festival of Blood. Where Cole becomes a Vampire here is the link http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous_2:_Festival_of_Blood so cant wait to download it Animeman7890 02:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) YAHOO THERE WILL BE A LIVING L RICKETT!!! Animeman7890 00:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL i am so blond, i forgot there is 31 days in august. Was wondering why there was no DLC thought it was sept Animeman7890 04:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No update yet Animeman7890 03:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) sadly still no update Animeman7890 02:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) GAAA WHEN WILL IT COME?!?! Animeman7890 04:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Im starting to believe by the time you come back online it will finally be out Animeman7890 06:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nope, 8 days left and it'll be out. DennisWilles 13:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Gaaa cant wait!!! Animeman7890 01:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) and it does not include Herbert Moon.. DennisWilles 11:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) there there, do you think it had something to do with the homosexual catholics? cant wait for it to come out, i practically already beat all the games i have already, basically just waiting for Arkham City to come out now. Animeman7890 05:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i've downloaded assassin's creed 1 and 2 from the playstation store, it was pretty cheap. and after skyrim and need for speed, i'm good this year. oh and also a game i'm waiting for since years.."i am alive" DennisWilles 12:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I am alive? never heard of that already beat both of those, the second got all trophies in less than a week. Best record Animeman7890 00:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) no one heard anything about that game, it's just a trailer showing a guy in a city with awesome graphics, no one knows the release date, but it's gonna be awesome.. DennisWilles 13:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) oh come on, not the same crap again. finding 100 feathers is like the blast shard stuff, annoying as hell. at least i look like kessler. DennisWilles 20:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know, but you need to find them for two other trophies. 50 of them gets you the war hammer and 100 gets you the Ezio family seal which you have to wear to every location (including the mountain pass) Animeman7890 00:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) that game has dlc's but i can't download them, maybe they are already included in my edition. i have a black bonus skin as well. DennisWilles 09:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sounds hopeful. Ooo i just found out by Preordering the Arkham City i get the Batman Beyond skin Animeman7890 03:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) batman is something i never, never really liked. neither the comics, nor the movies. i guess the game won't be different, or is it that special? DennisWilles 09:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) BLASPHEMY!!! anyway why haven't you been interested? Animeman7890 00:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) oh come one it's a guy in a bat costume who lost his parents, and his partner is a boy with a female name.. i've never read comics in my youth, that might be the reason. DennisWilles 19:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Never read the comics either, always been more of a fan of the show but its one guy in a batsuit, who can kick the butt of 20 bad guys with no scratches also, 1 more day till 200 Animeman7890 00:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) i didn't notice the fact that the dlc was released today, that means: pokerace this weekend! will see, and severely hope. Hope to download it tomorrow oh and 200!!! Animeman7890 00:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) So what character are you now? Animeman7890 02:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) still irish, the others aren't that well. I would've used landon ricketts, but since everyone does so(8 in one free roam yesterday), it's pretty lame. the new maps aren't that good either, i prefer the old ones. DennisWilles 09:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Just changed to him myself, killed a lot of people on Land Grabs. Activated them just to have people come Animeman7890 03:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Man i have either gotten a lot better or there are a lot of newbies. I am now killing at least 3-4 times more than i die Animeman7890 02:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i am as good as always, you know how it is. just finished assassin's creed, seems like assassin's creed 3 will play in 2012. DennisWilles 20:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah i need to play Brotherhood Animeman7890 02:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ever played Twisted Metal? Animeman7890 05:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) no i didn't. the problem with brotherhood is that the trophies are incredibly hard.. DennisWilles 11:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ohhhh fun Animeman7890 03:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) besides hunting the flags (man really wished they dropped that like they did for the second game), what other really hard trophies are there? Animeman7890 03:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) most of them are annoying multiplayer trophies, i don't really like this version of multiplayer. DennisWilles 15:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) they always are Animeman7890 01:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever played Twisted Metal? Animeman7890 01:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) never did. DennisWilles 21:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) oh great game, own every one made. Except for the PSP version, but managed to get the Extra Edition of that version for the PS2 Animeman7890 03:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i miss the playstation 2..when we didn't play a game to get trophies, when there was no multiplayer except splitscreen..good time DennisWilles 15:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually i like the trophies, just not when they are practically impossible or included with multiplayer to get platnium Animeman7890 03:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ugh another birthday gone bye Animeman7890 05:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) whos birthday? just finished brotherhood and the ending is even more confusing than the others. DennisWilles 08:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) my birthday, it was on the 25th i bet it is Animeman7890 04:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) oh belated happy birthday! what did you get? DennisWilles 14:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ugh mostly just clothes, but did get birthday checks Animeman7890 01:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) are you buying the new assassin's creed? i could need someone for the multiplayer in it. i'll probably get it for christmas. 16:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Brotherhood, i am thinking about it. Should get it, something to pass the time till the 18th Animeman7890 05:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Just bought it on Ebay, hope to have it by next week monday Animeman7890 05:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I've actually meant revelations. 10:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) eh, still need help with Brotherhood? I know i will Animeman7890 01:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) well seeing that its coming out in November. Ive decided to transfer my preorder money from the twisted metal account to the new AC. Must say a lot of pre order bonuses from it. Animeman7890 04:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) i do, though i don't like that kind of multiplayer..but is could be fun with someone i know, tell me when you own it. oh and i could need your help with something else. 18:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Always happy to help. Soon the Doctor will be in muhahaha. PS you know you're not signed in right? Animeman7890 00:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i'm taking the doctor! i know i guess i'm too lazy to sign in..the website always signs me out for no reason 08:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor is IN!!! Animeman7890 00:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So how do we make the invite work? why cant they make multiplayer as fun as RDR? Animeman7890 05:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) i always tried to accept your invite but it said either full or you couldn't join due to connection problems. and after i've joined you, it disconnected me after 5 minutes.. in my opionion assassin's creed should stay singleplayer only. 12:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) would love to see this as an open world, hate how the game needs at least 6 players to do anything Animeman7890 01:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) but still need to get lv 50 for that trophy, feels like any other one of those trophies will be out of pure luck Animeman7890 04:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) havent heard from you in awhile Animeman7890 00:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i keep forgetting to visit this site, sorry. 21:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) np, i finally got to the recruit part Animeman7890 04:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) So far have 7 Master Assassins and 2 very close to it definatly need to have a lot of luck for the mulitiplayer trophies. you on tomorrow? Animeman7890 03:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) i should be here today. 09:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didnt reply, just realized i still had my notifier off. anyway you wouldnt believe it, got two of the trophies completely by accident and figured out how to get another. The best way to get the trophy where you kill someone from a haystack is to go to a Chest Match, where you know where they will be and not to mention about 90% of the time the chests are near a haystack. still need help with one a few others, one i can do with just us but the next would need an additional player Animeman7890 04:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ugh, i really hate that multiplayer. bad connection and bad gameplay, i don't even succeed to enter a game and if i do i always die. 16:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know i swear my character wont do anything i want, and i do the dummist things, but to get that Lv 50 trophy i have to deal with it Animeman7890 03:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) might have a friend that could help us with the multiplayer trophies Animeman7890 06:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) i know how we can get a few of the multiplayer trophies, when will you be on? Animeman7890 03:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) not this week, i have too much to do. 10:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ok i can help with Needle in a Haystack, Employee of the Month, and the 10 seconds until the end. Animeman7890 02:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) with the co-op one, i still need to find out what those are and i believe i have someone that will help Animeman7890 00:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hope your on soon, just discovered for the Co-Op it will take a minimum of 4 players Animeman7890 03:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) so how has your busy week been, mine hasnt been much fun. Animeman7890 06:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) so how much longer till Revelations comes out? Animeman7890 01:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sooooo close to Lv 50 and no longer have to play Multiplayer!!!! Animeman7890 01:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) YAHOO!!! BESIDES ONE TROPHY I AM DONE WITH MULTIPLAYER!!! I AM NOW LEVEL 50!!! Animeman7890 01:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) revelations will be out in november and if the multiplayer is similar to brotherhood, i am not going to play it. i think i'm going to buy most of the games in the week before christmas. 13:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) it will be the first thing i do, i want to get it done with and never have to think about it again unless someone is helping me gain one of the trophies 17:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Batman is really fun, helps there is no multiplayer 07:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) oh come on it's a guy in a bat costume who lost his parents and his enemy is a sad clown. are you buying the infamous dlc? i don't think it's worth it. 18:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) you wont believe this, i already beat it yes i am, looks fun Animeman7890 03:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) DAAAAANGET!!!!!! i forgot to log in when i replied, therefore i was reset to day 1 Animeman7890 03:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) so will you be on this weekend? Animeman7890 06:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) i will but i am not going to play assassin's creed 14:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) just for 10 minutes, i almost have the last trophy for multiplayer and i can easily help you get a few as well Animeman7890 03:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i don't want these trophies 14:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) neither do i, i just want the platnium, and sadly i have to get these trophies to gain that one Animeman7890 15:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) gaaaa this so bites, i am one trophy away from a Platnium Troply but its in multiplayer. Animeman7890 06:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I havent heard from you in awhile. Just wanted to say, the trophies in the new AC multiplayer are so much easier, all of the trophies focus on what you are able to do not something that requires three other people as well at just the right timing. Animeman7890 00:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Curious, are you going to get the free DCU Online? Animeman7890 03:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) not sure..i'm going to buy uncharted 3 for christmas 20:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!! Animeman7890 23:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) i wouldn't be so sure about that, haha. 18:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Im preordering Bioshock and Twisted Metal Animeman7890 23:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) i haven't thought about 2012 yet, the only think i'm sure about is gta 5 12:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) not a fan but hope its fun. the one game i really cant wait to get, is the new Prototype 2 Animeman7890 21:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) we really need to play rdr again, i miss the old times 15:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah but my gma figured out how to use it for netflix, so shes having fun. Most likely by next weekend Animeman7890 18:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I am also going to be replaying the Arkham Asylum game, soon i will have another Platnium to my list. Animeman7890 21:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, are you living close to san diego? 10:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) about an hour or so away Animeman7890 15:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) dammit, that's too far away 16:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) not really, now that i have a job i can afford a trip of that distance. though i do need to get my first paycheck Animeman7890 17:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) still, i need someone who's delivering a message in san diego for me in ~ a month, i don't think you have time to do that, haha. 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah doubtful Animeman7890 17:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Just got my 10th Platnium Trophy!!! Animeman7890 03:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) i had to delete you in the psn, but i'll re-add you next week. 14:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC)